


Three

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, M/M, Sunsets, oh god so much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: "I am not a beast, I'm not a monster."("Robin..?...R-Tim?...Tim!")"I don't care what you say."("Can someone please tell me what's going on?")"You can't have the bad guys without a hero."("I'm sorry Virgil. You'll have to find another mentor...someone who's less...damaged...")"And I'm the only one who's got a cape."("I resign my role as a member of the Justice League.")____________________________________________________________________________:SPOILER'S FOR YOUNG JUSTICE SEASON 3:





	Three

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've started watching season 3 and my god I cried during the first episode. I don't know when but I just started crying. Then I heard the song 'PigeonVirgil' and I was just like; 'this would be perfect for a fic' so here we are. Guys, you have no idea how much I've missed the show. I am so so so happy it's back.

The sound of chips crunching inside someone's mouth echoed throughout the tower's walls. It didn't phase anyone, though. It was normal for Bart to eat in front of everybody. They were all used to it. Speaking of, the speedster looked around, green eyes stopping suddenly on Robin- _Tim_. He seemed uneasy. Something was off.

"Hey, Robin?" The boy wonder looked up at the redhead, blue eyes wincing behind the mask. "What's up? You seemed moded." Robin huffed, face turning for a moment back to his girlfriend-Cassie. 

"I'm fine, KF. I'm just a bit tired." Then he had turned back around and smiled at him. "Been a rough few nights, y'know?" Bart frowned, brows furrowing together in disbelief. He opened his mouth to say more before he was interrupted by the door to the Justice League's main office opening. Batman, Jeff, and Green Arrow all came marching out one by one.

Batman stopped in front of Robin and Cassie, face emotionless behind the mask. "It's time." Robin stood up suddenly, eyes closing as he sighed, walking away from Wondergirl, Spoiler and Arrowete following. 

"Robin...?" Cassie started, voice cracking as she raised a hand just slightly above her waist. "...R-Tim?...Tim!" 

_'Recognized, Green Arrow 0.8'_

_'Recognized, Spoiler B.28'_

_'Recognized, Arrowete B.27'_

_'Recognized, Robin B.20'_

Bart, Jaime, and Cassie all stared at the zeta-tubes glow faded. "Can someone please tell me what's going on?!" The speedster shouted, eyes wide with confusion and shock.

Cassie put her hand down then, her mouth closing as she tried to hold the tears in, glaring at Batman. Bart and Jaime ran over to her, trying to calm her down. "H-hey, Cass!" The Redhead started. "It-it's gonna be okay! I'm sure everything's fine!" 

_'Recognized, Batman 0.3'_

"Get back here you _coward!"_ Cassie shouted as Batman walked through the zeta-tubes. "Get back here and tell me what's going on!" The older hero didn't respond as he faded away. She then fell back onto one of the stairs, face held in her hands as she began to sob. 

Bart and Jaime gasped, falling down with her, patting her back and trying to speak words of comfort.

But they knew it didn't help.

 

 

                                                                                                       _____________________

 

That was three days ago, 

Bart and Jaime both sighed, held in each other embrace comfortably as they both gazed out towards the sunset, getting the best view on the mountain they were on. "Do you think Cassie will be okay?" Bart then asked, surprising the older teen slightly. It took a moment for Jaime to respond, but he did, clearing his throat.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. But what I don't understand is what happened with Tim? Where did he go...?" That last bit was more of a question for himself, but he tried to assure Bart to the best of his ability. 

The speedster than gasped, sitting up and right on Jaime's no-no square. The latino groaned in pain. "You don't think he quit the team, do you!? I mean, he walked right out!" 

Jaime tried to laugh but it ended up sounding like he was wheezing. "N-no. Of course not, hermano." Bart hummed, relaxing against Jaime's figure again. 

"Yeah, your right. He wouldn't quit. Well, he wouldn't quit without a good _reason_...maybe..? Don't know. I've never understood that guy." Jaime just sighed and nodded, the pain slowly fading.  "I mean..." The latino looked up at his best friend once more. "even when we were in the future, he's always been reserved." A smile slowly made its way on Bart's face. But it was...sad. "He was always quiet. Never once disrespecting orders or saying no. Never." 

Jaime internally cringed. He always hated it when Bart began to talk about that horrifying future. He then tried to change the subject, grabbing one of the redhead's hand and holding it closer towards his chest. "Bart, hermano," He began, chin resting on the younger teens shoulder. "let's _not_ talk about death today, alright?"

Bart paused for a moment, no emotion on his face before his face lit up in a smile.

"Okay. Then let's talk about that new episode on Sirius the Jaeger! It was so good and-"

Jaime smiled, Bart's voice slowly being blocked out, the latino only focusing on his face.

"Yeah...it was really good...wasn't it..?" 

 

 

_'I don't know how...but I'll stay strong for you...'_

 


End file.
